A Forgoten Tale
by iiTeddyBear
Summary: What happens when Zero turns out to be more that the lowly level D he's made out to look like and the male had become attracted to his ora? What about if Yuuki turned into a harmonal teenaged boy? Now, what if we were to add that Kaname wasn't the true vampire prince? Find out what would happen if our strange little twists were put into place. Warning yaoi!
1. Remember, mommy loves you

_**A/N- Hey guys, I know I've been taking for ever to update and write stories but that was because I was having a really hard time in life, but I'm back and ready to write me ass off! This is a new style of writimg for me so I do hope you enjoy it. If you see any mistakes please feel free to tell me and help me out. I haven't written anything in a long timr so I'm kind of rusty. I truely hope you do like this one though, I've beeb workinh hard on it, also I'm rewriting all the other stories on my page. They will NOT be posted till the story part is at lease 900 word this one is well over 900! Whoa! Off to a great start, anyways hope you like it!**_

* * *

><p>My head was pounding and I wasn't quite sure why, I was fine a couple minutes ago. It felt like I got hit in the back of the head with a sledge hammer. Letting out a soft groan of pain I grabbed my head as I rolled over in my bed.<p>

"Zerooo!" Oh god. Not now.

"Not now Yuuki." I internally groaned again.

"Zero? Are you okay?" The small honey eyed girl neared me and placed a soft hand on my forehead. I eyed wearily as a small gasp left her mouth telling me I wouldn't like what she was going to say. "Your burning up! I'm going to get the chair man." Yup, I'm defiantly not liking what she just said at all...

"I just want to be alone right now, I'll be fine with some reset."

"No! You've never been sick before, Zero, this is bad! I'm getting the chair man." She said then ran off not even giving me a chance to try and stop her.

The silence of my room now seem to hammer into my head making my head ache feel about ten times worse than before. Today just wasn't my day but then again when is it ever my day? Closing my eyes I welcome the cold darkness of sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DREAM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Zero? Baby, don't scare mommy like that! Mommy was worried about you! Come here, mommy didn't get he good morning kiss." A long hair woman called to Zero.

She looked so familiar to the silver haired child yet her face just wasn't clicking with a name, but one thing was for sure he didn't remember ever calling her mommy. He never called any one mommy, not even his mother.

Looking around zero noted that he was at his old house, the one he lived in as a child, bacl when his mother and father were still... Then it clicked...

It was her but some reason he wasn't scared or disgusted. He felt... Safe and happy? Impossible, he hadn't felt like that in years, and she was the one who took all that away from him! She killed his family! He couldn't possibly care for her! No! NO!

Tears began streaming down his face and he covered his ears. Why was he having a dream like this? Why did he feel like it would have been natural to have given her the kiss she requested and called her mommy? Was this some sick mind tris or something?!

"Zero? Are you okay? What's wrong? Honey please tell mommy what's wrong." Shizuka pleaded with the small boy her silky voice holding a genuine mothers distress and worry that would come almond with their child acting how Zero was but he wasn't buying it.

"You killed them! My mother and father." He cried harder as his feeling inside continued to their rampage within the boys small body. What he knew he should have been feeling battled against what he was truly feeling. He'd never been subjected to such emotional distress.

"Silly boy, I am your mommy. Daddy's with auntie and Ichiru." She smiled softly at him and gently reached out, wiping away his tears as a tear of her own ran down her pale white face.

Auntie? What? She wasn't his mother? No, she was his mother! This monster is just truing to trick him! That has to be it... Right..?

"Oh, you dont remember yet do you? dont worry Zero, you'll remember mommy soon. Just remember baby, mommy loves you."

"I love you too, mommy.." were the last words he heard himself call out softly as his dream world faded to black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DREAM~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting up quickly in my bed I slightly as an ice pack hit my lap. Looking to my left I was greeted by three sleeping faces, Yuuki, chair man and Kuran.

Sighing I shook my head, great, Yuuki not only got the chair man after I said not to but she brought that pure blood asshole too.

"If you keep frowning like that your face will stay like that for ever." Jumping slightly again my head whipped around to chocolate eyes calmly looking back at my lilac ones.

"I'm always frowning, or at least half the time anyways so what dost it matter?" I growled at him. I could see the faint frown on is face but it didn't faze me. I was feeling to crappy for it to faze me.

Feeling a sharp pain crackle in my skull like lightning my hand quickly shot up to cradle my aching head. I hadn't really noticed but kana me had moved from his previous spot on his chair to right by my side.

"Zero, are you alright?" His voice sounded distant as the pain surging through my head progressively got worse as the seconds ticked on by. I really wanted to answer him but I just couldn't seem to find my voice, I was scared and wanted some one to save me, the pain was becoming to much for even me to handle any more yet I just couldn't seem to be able to vocalise how I felt. So, with out really thinking, the action causing my head even greater pain I leaned over and put my head on Kaname's shoulder letting out a small strangled whimper of pain.

"Are you in pain?" Closing my eyes liking the darkness more than my bright room I softly nodded trying to let him know the I truly was in pain. Sighing softly as I felt his hand hold, I was to weak to fight his action so I just let it slide, plus it made me feel slightly better. "It's okay, I'm right here, I'll see what I can do to make the pain go away." Not being able to do anything else I nodded softly again.

"Is he in pain?" The voice sighed. I knew that voice yet I couldn't seem to place where I knew it from, "We need to contact Ichiru, he'll know what to do." What?

"No. Last time he saw Zero he tried to kill him, I'm not letting that happen, even more so now that he's weak." Kaname's voice growled at the other person he was talking too.

"Kaname I know you don't want him to get hurt, but that's exactly why we need Ichiru. Look, today's Zero's seventeenth birthday, the seal on him will soon break. You need to trust me on this one, I can't tell you the whole story but Ichiru is the only one who can help him now, plus he needs to help get ready for the new class to come in." Ichiru? New class? What the hell am I missing?!

"A new class? What does that mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, the twilight class. They hybrids, half human half vampire." Cross explained to the vampire by my side.

"You do realise that might put you whole plan at risk, right? Also do you have any idea how bad it might be to being another pure blood into the school?" I could here the worry and irritation in Kaname's voice.

My body was hot all over and I just couldn't wake myself up, as much as I hate saying it, I'm scared.

"You know this pureblood you just didn't know that he was a pureblood. He's the son on a human and a pureblood."

Eh? Who could it be... Don't tell me it...?

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA- Thanks for reading the first chapter of my new story 'The Forgoten Tale' I really do hope you liked it. Also I'm not sure as to who ill be paring Zero with up yet, I guess I'll have a poll for that later on in the story but really guys it means the world to me that you take the time to read my shitty writing! I love you! Until the next chapter my loves! **_


	2. I'll Protect You, Chibi

**_N/A-_ Hey guys, I'm back with the second chapter of my lovely story, although I'm on a roll now don't always expect me to update so soon. I have yet to start the third chapter but have many ideas of where I was this story to go, Also I'll be introducing sone OCCs soon there will be four males and three females. I haven't decided on what there names will be but I'm sure I'll figure something out, also if you wanna give me some ideas for names that'd be amazing! Anyways enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

><p>About an hour or two after cross and Kaname stopped talking I was finally able to at least crack my eyes open. Kaname stayed with me the whole time and it actually felt nice to have him around.<p>

"I see your waking back up." I heard his smooth voice above me. I smiled softly to myself for I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"For the first time ever Kaname I'm actually happy your here." Then I did something I haven't done in years, I smiled at him, a genuine smile.

I could tell I caught him off guard cause of the way his mouth open and closed. Stiffing my giggles I got up and stretched.

"Your brother will be here soon." He glanced over me, almost studying my reaction to the info he'd just told me.

Taking a deep breath I sigh and nodded softly, "To tell you the truth Kaname if I told you I was fine with that I'd be a fucking lair but I understand he's coming for a reason... To solve a problem only he can understand and accomplish."

"Then I'll stay with you, I was told to watch over you anyways, plus you seem to accept me more at the moment so it should make everything easier and go smother." I shook my head lightly. I don't know what it was but I felt different, like I did when I was a kid, so easy going and trusting.

"Ichiru should he here soon..." I sighed and looked at the door before getting up and grabbing a black t-shirt and a pair of normal jeans. Walking into the bathroom I changed and washed my face.

"Zero? Oh, Kaname, where's Zero?" I tensed up at the sound of my brothers voice but I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of air before walking out of the bathroom to find Ichiru and Kaname in a glaring match.

"I'm right here Ichiru." I said softly as I smiled softly, my heart tightened at the sight at my brother. God, I've missed him and the kindness in his eyes made me feel like he never left.

"I've missed you, Zero. I'm happy your starting to remember." His smile was sensors but his words confused me.

"What do you mean, 'starting to remember'? What does that mean?" I looked at him, my mind told me I didn't want to know but I actually kind of did want to know.

"Your past. Our past. Who our really mother is... Who YOU really are..." He said. I gave him a strange look but odd I believed him, then something clicked in my head. The dream, it wasn't a nightmare but a memory or maybe my mother trying to tell me the truth about who I was.

"Mommy bit me..." I said softly before looking down at the ground, the truth of what my mommy had down overwhelmed me as my bangs hid my face.

"She had to! The hunters had already killed dad and auntie, they were gonna kill us next, and they were gonna do all this before her very eyes. She had to make it so they would see you as a threat, so she locked away your memories... I'm sorry I hurt you the last time we met but you came to close to finding out the truth but you weren't ready. Now that the change is happening I know your ready." He told me and he walked closer and gently placed him hand on my shoulder.

"I still don't understand what is happening currently." Both my brother and I looked up to see a very much confused vampire prince.

Chucking softly I shook my head an smiled softly, "When everything is finished and done I shall explain everything to you." Ive noticed that I haven't been acting like my self at all lately... Must be the change.

"Actually, I need him for one task during the change." Ichiru said as he looked at Kaname. "During the change Zero will be weak and unable to fend for himself, that were you come in Kuran, I'll be turning him into a child but I need you and the nobles to watch over him. I'm not entirely sure if he'll not only digress physically but mentally as well so be prepared to be seen and a father/big brother figure to him." My gaze shifted from my brother to the pure blood waiting for his reaction.

Nodding softly he look at me then back at my brother, "Are you sure about giving him to me?" He asked softly almost unsure of himself.

"Quite positive actually, if he's with you there's a less likely chance of others trying to kill him or attack him. Plus I think you and the others will take good care of him." Ichiru gave the Kuran a small smile before turning back to me and handing me a small necklace before turning an leaving. "The necklace I have just given you will turn you back into a mere child and will not come off till I take it off you. When the change has finished running it's corse I'll send your coven to get you, in the mean time they will be checking up on you. I'll leave the rest to you Kuran." He said then left me and Kaname alone I'm my room.

"If it means your safely you should put the necklace on now to prevent anyone from getting to you." Kaname said smoothly and I nodded and looked at the clear stone that hung beautifully from its polished silver chain.

Slipping it on I feel my body start to heat up and ache, letting out a groan of pain I wrapped my arms around myself to try and calm myself down. Taking a shaky breath I tried to look over ak Kaname but the room began to spin and I started feeling light head, the last think I heard was Kaname yelling my name before my world faded to black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA-**_** I hope you like it so far I'm working pretty hard on it, also as for my other stories I'm in the process of rewriting them, not only will they be longer but ill be correcting any grammar or spelling mistakes. Anyways I hoped you liked chapter two, please favorite/follow/review Love you guys! See ya next chapter! **


End file.
